Trolleys or carts of the type used to store and transport folding tables desire improvement.
The present disclosure relates to an improved multifunctional folding trolley.
Conventional trolleys are of fixed size, heavy, and are complicated to assemble and disassemble. Conventional trolleys are not foldable and require substantial space for storage, unless disassembled for storage. The complication of assembly and disassembly renders this option undesirable.
In addition, conventional trolleys for use with folding tables are typically made to fit a certain size and shape table. Thus, if one has a variety of table sizes and configurations to transport, one typically must have several different trolleys.
With the development of market demand, a new type of trolley is desired, the features of which are multifunctional, easy to assemble, lightweight, and foldable so as to be easily storable without disassembly.